bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Shunpei Natsukawa
|image= |kanji=夏川 俊平 |romanji= Natsukawa Shunpei |aliases= |birthdate= |age= |gender= Male |bloodtype= |height= |weight= |eyes= Grey |hair= |status= Alive |family= N/A |class rank= Class 3-A |position= |suit= |equipment= |novel debut= Volume 2 |anime debut= Matsuri OVA Episode 1 |manga debut= |game debut= |seiyuu= Yūki Ono |voiceactor=Austin Tindle }} Shunpei Natsukawa (夏川 俊平 Natsukawa Shunpei) is one of the main antagonists in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. He's a third year student in Class 3-A at Fumizuki Academy and is good friends with his classmate Yuusaku Tsunemura, which earned them the nickname "Tokonatsu Duo" or "Summerfags" in English sub (a combination of the first kanji of their surnames) by Yuuji Sakamoto Appearance He has appeared in the OVA of the series along with Yuusaku, where he ate the sesame dumpling Mizuki Himeji made and received a German Suplex twice (once from Yuuji Sakamoto and another from Akihisa Yoshii). Although they spread false rumors about Class 2-F's business, Akihisa and Yuuji manage to set them up by framing Shunpei as a pervert for making "lewd" moves in public. Personality History Lifestyle His lifestyle is not known. On the other hand he looks much like Connie from Attack on Titan Story In the Summoned Being Tournament, despite his and Yuusaku's attempts to rig Akihisa and Yuuji's matches, the two pairs face each other in the finals (while Shunpei still wearing the bra Akihisa had put on his head). He cheats by flicking an eraser at Akihisa's Summoned Being to break Akihisa's focus, but Shunpei and Yuusaku are defeated by the combined efforts of Akihisa and Yuuji. He and Yuusaku then rush to the announcement room to openly reveal that Akihisa and Yuuji had cheated, but Akihisa and Yuuji use the school festival's firework machines to knock them unconscious. Tsunemura and Natsukawa make a comeback on episode 12 of the second season, once again, becoming antagonist when the principle announce a Test of Courage. The duo agree to play the monsters along with the other third years, just to try to get back at Akihisa and Yuuji. During the event, Natsukawa wears makeup and a gothic style dress in order to scare many of the second years, but when Kouta Tsuchiya and Aiko Kudou show him how he looked, he, in his own disgust, he vomited out his lunch, and ran off after the latter took pictures off him. The two appears once again at episode 13 to confront Kubo and Shimuzu, the latter are defeated however, due to the overwhelmingly high scores of Tsunemura and Natsukawa at the subject Physics. After which, he and Tsunemura confront Mizuki and Shouko. They insult their enemies, much to the two girls disgust, which causes Mizuki to raise her voice, trying to stand up for the two boys, not even let the fact that she was disqualified get to her. The two is later confronted by Akihisa and Yuuji, to which Tsunemura and Natsukawa loses against. Due to a bet made before the battle begun, Akihisa forces the two to apologize to Mizuki. Summoned Being His Summoned Being wears a kimono under a coat with six feathers and wields a giant pipe. In the light novel depiction of his summoned being, he wields a sword instead of a giant pipe. Abilities Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Year 3 Students Category:Class 3-A Students